walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie (Video Game)
Stephanie, who also goes by the nickname "Stef", is an original character who first appeared in Bonnie's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Stephanie's life before or as the outbreak began, other than the fact that she knew Roman before discovering the diner, and that she taught Becca how to play the guitar. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 220" An unknown person steals medical supplies from Stephanie's group. She, Roman, Shel, and Clive give chase and search the cornfield with flashlights to attempt and find the suspect. She can be heard shouting to the other group members, and at one point, her silhouette, as well as Roman's, is visible through the field. "Day 236" Stephanie resides at Gil's Pitstop with Shel, Becca, Roman, and the surviving cancer support group members Boyd, Clive, and Joyce. In the diner, they watch Becca give a guitar performance and then proceed to work. Stephanie notifies Shel and Becca that something is wrong, and the three rush off to find Roman. They find an intruder has broken in, and now his fate must be decided. Stephanie argues against harming the stranger as does Boyd, while Joyce and Clive vehemently believe killing him will prevent other outsiders from discovering their present location. Depending on Shel's choice, the man will be set free or murdered. If he is released, more members from the intruder's group will raid the camp and in the ensuing battle, Boyd dies. If the man is put down, no raid will occur and Boyd remains alive. "Day 259" Twenty-three days pass since the intruder incident, and Stephanie tries to make off with the group's supplies and leave the pit-stop. However, she is caught by Roman and thrown into the back of a trailer. Roman requests Shel to do the job of killing Stephanie to prove her loyalty to the group. Despite Shel trying to find a loophole around the situation, Roman thinks forgiving Stephanie or letting her go will be a detriment to their group. Shel can decide to go through with shooting her friend, or refusing and making a getaway out of the pit-stop with Becca. In-Game Decision When Roman gives Shel the task of executing Stephanie, Shel has the option to kill her or take the keys to the RV and drive away. Kill Stephanie (Dead) If Shel chooses to kill Stephanie, she will tell Becca that she is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her, including commit murder. She then walks to the truck with Roman and executes Stephanie. Although it isn't shown, Stephanie's death is confirmed by the Video Game Statistics. Leave In The RV (Dead) If Shel takes the keys to the RV, she will drive out of Gil's Pitstop while Roman chases after her. Although Stephanie's fate isn't seen or mentioned after this incident, it is possible that Roman went back to kill her. Death Killed By *Shel (Determinant) After Stephanie is caught stealing supplies and attempting to escape, Shel may choose to kill her, depending on the players choice. *Roman (Determinant, Assumed) If Shel chooses to escape, Roman may have executed Stephanie shortly before inspecting their broken barricade. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stephanie has killed: *Boyd (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Becca Becca is good friends with Stephanie, and sets up a 'concert' for her to play the guitar. However, Becca has a hardened reaction to Stephanie's perceived betrayal of being caught running away from camp with their supplies. Becca quickly drops her own emotional attachment to Stephanie, and agrees she must die for her actions. At one point, Becca even offers to a hesitant Shel that she herself will kill Stephanie in her place. However, if Shel calls her bluff, Becca will hesitate and ultimately refuse. If Shel decides to kill her, Becca can be seen sitting down, visibly distraut. She then walks out of the RV and stares into the distance, sadden by her friend's fate. Roman Roman and Stephanie had a fairly good affiliation, and were traveling together before finding the Pitstop. He trusted her enough to work together on the hunt for the person who stole their medicine supplies. Their relationship was strained after another incident occurs in which a stranger breaks into their camp, where Stephanie disagrees with Roman and strongly believes the man should be allowed to live. For Roman, the last straw is when Stephanie herself attempts to escape and make off with most of their food, ammo, and medicine, which he is unwilling to forgive her for. Shel Shel is good friends with Stephanie and enjoys her company. She is grateful to Stephanie for setting up Becca to play the guitar for everyone, which lightens the mood in their group despite the zombie outbreak. Upon learning news about Stephanie's attempted escape and being caught by Roman, Shel is devastated and must decide whether or not to kill her friend. The fact that she tried to escape from the group without even consulting Shel implies that Stephanie never really trusted her, thus evidencing the limitation of their friendship. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Video Game Category:Gil's Pitstop Category:Deceased Category:NPC